une vie, la sienne
by skybilmoute
Summary: et si, pour une fois, Draco Malfoy avait eu un enfance heureuse et equilibrée, voila ce que cela aurait donner.


Autrice Lady Sky Richy

Base Harry Potter, d'ailleurs pour mon anniversaire, qui est le 03 novembre, je veux bien Severus Snape et pour noël je commande Lucius Malfoy.

Disclaimer pas a moi a part l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur nous sommes , nous auteurs, partis de la base que Draco Malfoy avait eu une enfance malheureuse, soit battu, soit ignore par ses parents, en tout cas jamais aimé d'eux. J'ai donc voulu pour une fois, lui faire une enfance et une vie heureuse et équilibrée. En espérant sincèrement que cela vous plaira. Je me permet de précisé que ce titre n'est que provisoire

Une vie, la sienne 

Prologue,

Le trio entra en force a l'infirmerie pour venir voir Virginia Weasley, malade de la grippe. Draco Malfoy avait depuis deux semaines ,disparut. Entrant, ils firent le professeur Dumbledor parlait a une magnifique jeune fille, d'a peu prés leurs ages, apparemment, elle devait avoir du sang véela dans les veines. Elle était vêtue de manière très simple, jean et petit pull léger, elle était pied nus. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les genoux ramenaient contre sa poitrine ; son siège placé prés d'un lit, dans lequel, ils découvrirent Draco Malfoy. Pâle comme la mort, ses paupière et ses lèvres étaient bleuies. La jeune fille lui serrait la main, elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte que le directeur lui parlait. Quand de la musique, commença ; comme si il y avait des haut-parleurs plein l'infirmerie et que les basses étaient a fond. Cela vrillait les tympans des trois griffondors.

Pompom, allez chercher Severus et dites-lui que c'est Pixie. VITE !!!!! ordonna le professeur Dumbledor.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur de potions déboula dans l'infirmerie et bousculant son directeur. Mis une claque monumentale a la jeune fille.

PIXIE !!!!!!! mais ça ne va pas non !!! qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire cela ICI !!! voyons on peu savoir ou tu avais la tête ?! hurla le professeur Snape

c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas existée, jamais il ne serait là ! murmura la jeune fille

mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! ce n'est absolument pas ta faute ! sermonna Severus

SI C'EST MA FAUTE !!!!!!! éclata-t-elle

Soudain ses cris firent place a de lourds sanglot abrupts. Elle se jeta dans l'étreinte de l'homme (severus pour ce qui n'avait pas fait la relation)

c'est ma faute tonton, c'est ma faute si il se meurent ! ça devrait être moi dans ce lit !!

chut ma belle, ça va aller. Je te le promets !

Lucius et Narcissa entrèrent dans la pièce, Lucius se précipita vers Draco et Narcissa vers Pixie. La musique diminua en intensité.

je ne peux pas l'arrêter totalement, je suis désolée. Mais Pixie a plus de pouvoir que moi. Je ne peux que la baisser. Informa Narcissa au directeur Dumbledor

merci, c'est déjà beaucoup !

Puis l'infirmière les vus,(le trio, parce que bon faudrait pas oublier que c'est par leurs yeux qu'on voit pour le moment)

que fait-vous là tous les trois ?!

Tous les regardèrent, la jeune fille posa sur eux un regard dégoûté

le spectacle vous as-t-il plu ? questionna-t-elle

mais...enfin...ce...bredouilla Hermione

DEGAGEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narcissa posa une main réconfortante sur son bras,

calme toi ma fille !

Une à une toutes les vitres de l'infirmerie, fioles, glaces et miroir éclatèrent en mille morceaux.

trop tard, murmura Severus

Les époux Malfoy lancèrent un regard désolé au professeur Dumbledor.

Pixie, darling regarde les dégât que tu viens de causer a l'infirmerie. Tu pourrais te contrôler un tant soit peu tout de même, lui dit Lucius.

j'essayerais a l'avenir, Lucius. Lui murmura en retour Pixie

un léger toussotement provient du lit de Draco Malfoy. Avant que quelqu'un puissent bouger la jeune fille s'était jeter sur lui et bombarder son torse de petits coup de point en pleurant.

N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS DE ME REFAIRE CA !!!!!!! PLUS JAMAIS TU M'ENTEND ? PLUS JAMAIS !!!!! hurlait-elle

promis tite sœur ! je te le jure ! la prochaine fois je le tue ! ou mieux je l'empêche de t'enlever ! tu sais toi aussi tu nous a fait peur ! je suis devenu fou en apprenant ta disparition !! j'ai cru te perdre ! je ne l'aurais pas supporter Pixie. Tu est ma moitié, ma sœur, ma jumelle, ma confidente, mon amie. Tu représentes la personne la plus importante de ma vie !

Pixie pleurait a gros sanglots, Narcissa essaye de cacher ses larmes, qui silencieuse, coulait sur ses joue. Lucius écrasa une unique larme. Draco flattait les cheveux de sa sœur, qui avait poser sa tête sur son torse.

Hermione tira Ron et Harry en arrière, en silence ils regagnèrent leur salle commune. Le lendemain, ils retournèrent a l'infirmerie, en effet la veille ils n'avaient pu voir Ginny. En arrivant, ils entendirent de grand éclats de rire ainsi que de la musique. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de regarder par le rideaux, entrouvert ; ils purent voir Draco toujours alité mais plus coloré, ses deux parents et le professeur Snape le sourire aux lèvres et la jeune semi-velane faisait le pitre et faisant rire toute la famille. Ils dégageaient d'eux une sensation de bonheur et de bien-être. Ils étaient ainsi baignés dans la douce lumière du soleil réfléchis par la blancheur de l'infirmerie, ils étaient sereins comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existaient a par eux, leur monde, leur bulle, leur vie. Ils semblait ainsi tels des anges déchu et condamnés a la vie sur Terre.

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu et distrait le temps de sa lecture. En espérant avoir une review.

Et en passant, bilmoute faudrait que je te parle c'est urgent !!!!!!

Lady Sky Richy 


End file.
